mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Sightings
Here, you can list scenes in hopes of others tracking them down. If possible, place names of episodes and issue number on all sightings as it will make the search a lot easier. Anime 3x3 Eyes: Legend Of The Divine Demon - ep 1 Ah! My Goddess - ep 22 Akazukin Chacha - ep 25 All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku - ep 2, 5 Angel of Darkness 2 - ep 2 Anime Sanjuushi - ep14, 15 Arc the Lad - ep 23, 24 Astro Boy - ep 11 (1980's series) [[Astroganger|'Astroganger']] - ep. 10 & 19 Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders - ep. 32 Battle B-Daman - ep 21-25 Battle Skipper - ova2 Black Cat - ep 4 Blade of the Phantom Master (movie) Bleach - ep13, 84 (Uragiru Rukia) Blue Seed - ep11, 13 Busou Renkin - ep 8 Burst Angel '- ep 5 ,19 'CardCaptor Sakura - ep 9, 50 Cardfight!! Vanguard Cats Eye - ep 48 City Hunter - ep 099-100 (ep 49-50 de City Hunter 2) Corrector Yu - ep 22, 23, 47 Campione! - ep 10 (Character: Liliana) (Method: Mind control) Danball Senki W- ep 7 Death Note - '''Episode 5: Tactics ( Character Naomi Misora) (method mind control) '''Devil Hunter Yohko - ep 1, 5 Digimon Tamers - ep 42 Digimon Fusion Disc Station Magazine [[D·N·Angel|'D·N·Angel']] Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Dual Paralel - ep 09 - Escape Dragon Ball Z DBGT - ep 28, 43-45 Escaflowne - ep11 Elemental Gerald - ep 26 Flame of Recca - 'ep 2 'Fairy Musketeer Akazukin - ep 11 & 37 Fairy Tail [[Fate/Zero|'Fate/Zero']] - ep 10 - "Rin's Adventure" Flint, the time detective Freezing - ep 10-12 (Character: Various Pandoras) (Method: Mind Control, Possesion) Gakuen Alice - ep 15, 24 & 25 GaoGaigar - ep 18, 39, 48-49 Gegege no Kitaro - ep 67 (2007 series) Girls Bravo - s2, ep 11, 13 Ghost Hunt - '''FILE1 '''Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite - ep 8, 10, 11 Himawari! '-' '''ep 7 '''Hokuto no Ken - ep 10, 15 Histugi no Chaika Season 1, ep 10-12 (Character: Akari) (Method Mind Control) Ika Musume/Squid Girl - Unknown Episodes Ikkitousen - ep 112 Inuyasha - ep129 Interstella 5555 Kamichu - ep4 Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne - ep 17 Kämpfer Kaze No Stigma - ep 22 Kill la Kill - '''Episode 20 (character-ryuko matoi)(Method - Brainwashing/Mental Conditioning) '''Lupin - ep 79 Lupin III: Castle of Cagliostro + Farewell to Nostradamus Majikano - '''ep 10 '''MagicKnight Rayearth - ep 13 Mahoraba Heartful Days - ep 1 Matantei Loki - '''ep 2, 12 '''Macross 7 - ep 21 MÄR Megu-chan - ep 23 My Hime - ep 22, 24, 26 Naruto Nana Seven of Seven Nadia - ep 37 Najika - ep 4 Narue no Sekai '-' '''ep 6 '''Needless - ep 11-13 (Character: Eve) (Method: Mind Control) Negima - ep 3 Nichijou Ninja Scroll (movie) One Piece Pokémon Series '- ep 27 / ''Pokémon The Series XY '' ep 19 / ''Pokémon The First Movie/ Pokémon 3 The Movie. '''Pretty Samy - ep 1, 16, 19 Pretty Cure - ep 1, 3, 14,16 Photon - ep 6 Parasyte The Maxim - ep 5-7(Character: Shinichi's Mother) (Method: Bodysnatch) Queen Millenia Queens Blade Season 1 ep 5 (Character: Leena) (Method: Possesion Mind Control) Queens Blade Season 2 ep 5 - 11 (Character: Risty) (Method: Corruption - Mind Control - Posession) Rah Xephon - ep 8 Ragnarok - ep 24-26 Ranma 1/2 Season 5, ep16 Reign: The Conqueror - Episodes: Unknown but towards the middle and end. Episode 9? Rockman Axess '''- ep 17, 28 '''Sailor Moon Crystal - ep 2 (Character: Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno), 6, 7, 11 (Character: Sailor Jupiter/Makoto Kino), 15 Sailor Moon - ep 2, 3 Sailor moon R ep8 Saiyuki -''' ep 19, 24 Reload ep2 '''Sakura Wars - ep 20, movie Shamanic Princess - ep 3 Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara!! Doki Sonic X Speed Grapher - ep 2, 13 Star Ocean EX - ep12 Stitch! Street Fighter V '''- ep 24 '''Steel Angel Kurumi - ep 20-21, 23-24 Squid Girl Season 2 Episode 11 – Squidn't That Hypnosis?! (characters Eiko Aizawa & Nagisa Saitō) (hypnotized) Suite Pretty Cure♪ Tales of Eternia - ep 9 Tenchi Muyo! - ep 5 Tenchi Muyo 2 - Daughter of Darkness The Daughter of Twenty Faces -ep 11, 12 The World God Only Knows 2 - ep 4 link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yig1jemNSB4 Toshinden - ova 1-2 Tsubasa R C '-' 'ep 20 '''Tsukuyomi '-''' '''ep 4 '''Urashiman - ep 9 Variable Geo - ova1-3 Virtual Fighter - ep 6-8, 10, 15-18, 21 Wedding Peach Yu-Gi-Oh ' ep 75, 81, 84, 85, 95, 97, 135, 136, 140, 141 (Character - Téa Gardner) (Method - Mind Control and Possession) 'Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Yamato Nadeshiko - ep 15 Yami no Matsuei '-' '''ep 1-2 '''Yummeria - ep 12 Zatch Bell! Season 2 ep 1 (and also throughout the season) Zoids '- ep 65 Western Animation '101 Dalmatians (1997 Animated Series) 6teen Adventures of the Gummi Bears Aladdin (TV series) American Dad - Season 7 Episode 5 White Rice (Character Francine)(method - hypnotism) Atomic Betty Back at the Barnyard - '-Season 1 episode 2 Hypno a go go, Season 2, Episode 1 Wild Mike's Dance Party 'Baskup: Tony Parker Batman Beyond BeetleJuice - Spooky Bootique Ben 10 Ben 10: Omniverse Birdman and the Galaxy Trio Bots Master - A gift for Frenzy Bratz - ep 11 Challenge of the Superfriends - ep 4 Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers ' - The Pied Piper Powerplay 'Class of the Titans Defenders of the Earth - ep 6 Dan Vs. '- ep 13 [[El Chavo Animado|'El Chavo Animado - Season 7 - Episode 2 - Hipnosis aguda]] El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Fangface Season 1 Episode 9 -''' '''Fish Hooks season 1 episode-16 dropsy credit scene (character - snake)(hypnotized by snake charming music) Freakazoid! Hot Rod Dogs '''- ep 16 '''Inspector Gadget (2015 Series)- Rock Out, Appy Day Invader Zim Kim Possible Kung Fu Dino Posse- ep 25 Matt Hatter Chronicles- ep 23 Mina and the Count My Gym Partner’s a Monkey Season 1 Episode 5 (most of the characters) (hypnosis) Pinky and the Brain - "A Pinky and the Brain Christmas", "TV or Not TV" Quack Pack - ep 18 Regular Show- Season 4, Episode 6: "Bald Spot", Season 6, Episode 17: "Happy Birthday Song Contest" Reign: The Conqueror' -ep 9-12 Samurai Jack SheZow - season 1 episode 24 "Fibberachee" Sidekick Sonic the Hedgehog '''season 1, ep 6 '''Sonic Underground - ep 32 Static Shock Teen Titans Teen Titans GO! - "Waffles" Season 1, Episode 20a, and the 39th overall episode (Characters - Raven, Starfire, Robin) (Hypnosis) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Series) Season 3 Episode 16 Clash of the Mutanimals (charcters - several) (method - mind control) The 7D The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy' - Season 4 episode 1 Scythe for Sale(character - Mandy)(Hypnosis), season 4 episode 13 Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears (Billy and Endsvilles youth)(hypnosis)' The Electric Company (2009 Series) The Fairly OddParents! The All New Superfriends Hour - ep 9 The Powerpuff Girls - ep 6 The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs - Season 1 Episode 10 Obedience (method - Hypnosis) Tintin: Cigars of the Pharoh Totally Spies! Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Ultimate Book of Spells - ep 22 Uncle Grandpa - 'Season 1, Episode 1 "''Belly Bros" '''Wakfu season 1 Episode 6 "Vampyro" X-Men: Evolution Young Justice Manga Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist: Chapters 133, 143, 150, 178, 213, 214 (Character - Téa Gardner) (Method - Mind Control and Possession) History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi '''(character - Miu Furinji)(method - mental conditioning/Brainwashing) Comics '''Alpha Flight Vol 2 #4 - #5 - Mesmerized Alias comics Avengers & X-Men: AXIS (Rouge and Scaret Witch)(Rouge and Scarlet) (Trance) (Scarlet Witch)(Brainwash) Batman: Arkham Unhinged Batman Black and White Batman: Harley and Ivy Beetlejuice Comic Book - This Is Your Lice (character - Lydia) (hypnosis) [[Birds of Prey (Comic Book)|'Birds of Prey (Comic Book)']] New52! Justice League: 'Trinity War and Dark crossover woman is possessed by Pandora's box 'Marvel Two-In-One Melusine Ms. Marvel Nintendo Comics System Robin: Year One TEEN TITANS GO! The 6th Gun THE CAT The Cat Girl The Green Lantern Corps The Incredible Hulk (comic book) Tintin: Cigars of the Pharoh [[Scooby-Doo (DC Comics)|'Scooby-Doo (DC Comics)']] Scott Pilgrim She-Hulk Super Mario Adventures X-men extinction agenda X-Men: Phoenix: Legacy of Fire X-Men: The Asgardian Wars Web Comics Battlesuit Girls -"Hypno Ray" Commander Kitty Eerie Cuties Flaky Pastry Gastrophobia Oglaf Skadi - 'Skadi and the Cave Stupids" Spinnerette Vampire Bites Video Games Alan Wake Back to the Future: The Game Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Crash: Mind Over Mutant Crash of the Titans Disney's Guilty Party (Character - Minnie Wigwam, Vendetta Clamp, Judith Prudence, Griselda Wurstkrieg, Madeline Ash, Dolly Binaca, Carlotta Johannesburg, Fifi Fromage) (Method hypnosis) Guitar Hero: World Tour Heathcliff: The Fast and the Furriest Kid Icarus Uprising '(Character - Palutena) (Method - Mind Control Parasite) '''Metal Gear Solid 1 '(Character - Meryl Silverburgh) (Method - Mind Control) '''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (Character - Princess Peach) (Method - Possession) Resident Evil 4 '(Character - Ashley Graham) (Method - Mind control parasite) '''Resident Evil 5 '(Character - Jill Valentine) (Method - Mind Control Device) '''Sam and Max: Beyond Time and Space Sam and Max Save The World Sly 2: Band of Thieves SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" Super Paper Mario '''(Character - Princess Peach) (Method - Hypnosis) '''Tales of Monkey Island Tales Of Vesperia '(Character - Estellise Sidos Heurassein) (Method - Mind Control) '''The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess '(Character - Princess Zelda) (Method - Possession) Western Live Action '''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Angel '''- Episode "Smile Time" '''Alias Aliens in the Family Big Wolf on Campus Birds of Prey (2002) Bionic Woman Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1979) Season 1, eps 12, 19 Buffy the Vampire Slayer Charlie's Angels Charmed Continuum Cover-Up (1984) - Season 1, ep 17 CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Season 9, ep 2 Dark Angel (2001) - Season 2, ep 15 Floribella (2006 TV Series) (2005 Brazil series) - Season 2, ep 34, 35 Grease Monkeys (2003) - Season 1, ep 3 Health Nutz (2011) - Season 2, ep 4 Honey I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show (1997) K-9 (2009) Kaboum Kung Fu: The Legend Continues Laverne and Shirley - 'Season 8, Episode 2 Window on Main Street (Laverne and Shirley) (hypnosis) 'Logan's Run (TV Series) Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman Martial Law (1998) - Season 2, ep 8 Mission: Impossible (1966) - Season 1, ep 13; Season 4, ep 3 My Babysitter's a Vampire Nightman (1997) Nowhere Man Out of the Blue ' '''Painkiller Jane (2007) '''Season 1, ep 12 'Profit Psi Factor:Chronicles of the Paranormal Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased) (2000 series) Relic Hunter S'mall Wonder' - Season 2 Episode 20 "Look Into My Eyes" Smallville Space: 1999 Spy Game (1997) - Season 1, ep 5 Star Trek (Original Series) Star Trek: Enterprise Smallville Supah Ninjas That's So Raven The Adventures of Doctor Fu Manchu The Avengers (1961) - Season 4, eps 4 and 11; Season 5, ep 14; Season 6, ep 1; Season 7, ep 3 The Champions - Season 1, ep 16 The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. - Season 1, ep 12 The Immortal (2000) The Invisible Man The Man from U.N.C.L.E. The Mentalist (2008) - Season 2, ep 3 The Middleman (2008) - Season 1, ep 10 The Outer Limits (1995 Series) The Prisoner The Sarah Jane Adventures (2007) '''- "Secret Of The Stars" '''The Wild Wild West (1965) - Season 1, ep 16 UFO (TV Series) V (2009) series finale Films - Live Action Big Trouble in Little China Creature of Destruction (1967) Curse of the Jade Scorpion (2001) Devil Doll (1964) Dracula 1972 Furia a Bahia pour OSS 117 (AKA OSS 117: Mission for a Killer) (1965) Josie and the Pussycats (2001) Kenneyville (2011) Killer Eye: Halloween Haunt Le Spie Uccidono in SIlenzio (AKA Spies Strike Silently) (1966) Looker (1981) M.A.N.T.I.S. (1994 TV Movie) ''' '''Mirrormask (2005) On Her Majesty's Secret Service Operation Kid Brother (AKA OK Connery) (1967) Parasomnia (2008) Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World (2010) Target for Killing (1966) Telefon (1977) The Hypnotic Eye The Lair of the White Worm (1988) The Lost Skeleton of Cadavra The Mack (1973) The Mummy (1932) The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! (1988) The Phantom (2009) The Pit and the Pendulum (2009) The Thing That Couldn't Die (1958) The Wizard of Gore (1970, 2009) Up Up and Away (2000) - [ method hypno-screens] V: The Final Battle (1984) Vampire at Midnight (1988) Warriors of the Lost World Wrestling Women vs. The Aztec Mummy Young Sherlock Holmes Films — Animation Atlantis: Milo's Return Batman: Assault on Arkham Dear Dracula Disney's The Jungle Book (1967 Film) Home on the Range Disney's The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths Meet the Robinsons Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? My Little Pony: Equestria Girls My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks! Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School Scooby-Doo in: Frankencreepy (character Velma) (method - Hypnosis) Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! Sleeping Beauty The Little Mermaid